


Permission Granted in Silk

by Moit



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/">aliensouldream</a>'s Silk Tie Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission Granted in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this silk tie challenge happened the _year before_ Fifty Shades of Grey was released by Vintage Books.

With his mouth stuffed with silk, Casey was unable to do more than writhe helplessly and whimper as Zeke’s beautiful mouth did sinful things to his cock. His hands were bound above his head by another the other silk tie—this one his own.

“If I keep this up will you come?” Zeke asked huskily, his hand taking over where his mouth left off.

Casey nodded fiercely making muffled sounds of affirmation. Zeke chuckled and tugged at the last bit of silk keeping Casey’s cock erect.

Casey came with a flood, arching up as Zeke swallowed him to the root. 


End file.
